gwen and julie futa
by mnbvcxz08
Summary: gwen and julie futa


Julie's POV

After and Gwen and I woke up she said she wanted to take me to dinner, the others didn't seem to mind,

Katsu and Hikage were going shopping, Hikage was much bustier…yeah. Ikaruga was fretting over Yomi,

Hibari was being pampering Haruka and Yagyu and Mirai were arguing, as if to make us think they totally

weren't doing it.

"Man this place is fancy." I said as Gwen and I arrived at the restaurant."

"Only the best for you." She blushed playing with the hem of her skit.

Gwen and I were both wearing nearly identical dresses, mine was blue and white, and hers was black and

red, we both also had small cover sweaters to keep the chill off.

"How long did you make a reservation here?" I asked.

"Like a week ago." She shrugged "I knew we were coming out here so…I wanted to take you."

"What if I had said no?"

"Well then I would have eaten my sorrows away alone." She frowned.

"HeHeHe." I giggled "Come on let's go in."

This place was fancy, dresses and suits, high class food, I didn't think it would be right of me to ask Gwen

how she was able to afford it. It was nice to just sit and talk with her, to be normal girls for once, not ninjas,

not enemies, just two girls out to dinner…together.

 _It's still feels so weird to be with her now…_

The entire meal Gwen had her flats off and was tickling my leg.

"Stop it." I blushed.

"Be a little adventurous." She smiled.

Soon our meals came, Gwen got a steak and I had Chicken Alfredo.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Good." I smiled.

I reached for the salt shaker but Gwen stopped my hand.

"Hmm?"

"I thought you said it was good?"

"Well yes but I think it needs just a little salt." I said confused.

"Oh…" Gwen looked are quickly "Let me do it."

She grabbed my plate and her hands disappeared under the table cloth.

FanFiction (/) Just In (/j/) Community (/communities/) Forum (/forums/) More

 _She's not…_

"Ha…ha…"

Her face started burning up and I could see her arm moving.

"Gwen!" I gasped.

"Oh…" her tongue started hanging out "Come on…this turns you on."

 _Well…_

"Oh…oh…" Gwen bit her lip "Hmmmm!"

Gwen made an orgasm face and the placed my plate back. Even though the Alfredo had a white sauce I

could see Gwen's cum mixed in. I slowly scooped some up with my fork, slowly bringing it to my lips.

"Hmmm…" I moaned as the food passed my lips.

"How is it?" Gwen blushed.

"Tastes wonderful." I blushed back.

"Will you ladies be staying for dessert?" the waiter asked.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure.

"No thank you." Gwen said "We're going to have something back home."

"I'll get your check then." The man bowed.

After paying Gwen and I headed back to the house I lived in with the other Hanzo girls, she insisted I go

and wait in my room while she did something, she had clearly planned out this whole night and I didn't want

to spoil it for her so I played along.

Gwen was gone for a while, but then my door opened.

"Hey there." She smiled.

"Well…I see what you meant about getting something back at home."

Gwen's body was covered in a whipped cream bikini, her breasts, butt and penis were all under a layer of

the sweet cream, her chest also had sprinkles on it and her crotch had chocolate syrup, the way the white

sheen of the cream clashed with the dark tan on her skin…only turned me on more.

"I'm guessing you're my dessert." I said licking my lips as I sat up.

I walked up and scooped a little cream off her nipple and licked my finger "Yum…"

I pushed forward and started to kiss Gwen, she had some sort of lip gloss on and it tasted sweet. I started

slipping out of my dress and Gwen's flaccid penis started to become erect and break through the whip

cream bottoms.

"Julie I'm getting so hard." Gwen moaned.

"I can take care of that." I smirked going down to my knees.

"Hang on a sec." Gwen said as I was about to go down on her.

"Hmm?"

She reached over and shook a can before spraying a nice long line of cream down the length of her penis

and then drizzling it with chocolate syrup.

"Now it's ready." She smiled.

"Looks delicious." I smirked bushing my hair over my ears as I prepared to go down on my girlfriend.

I opened my mouth and accepted the candied cock into my throat, the taste of the cream, syrup and dick

sweat filled my mouth.

"Ohh…" Gwen moaned that feels so good.

Gwen's chest was heaving, still covered under a layer of sprinkles and whipped cream. As I bobbed my

head forward my nose was tickled by the cream around Gwen's crotch.

"It's so sweet." I cooed.

"I made it just for you." She smiled "Long and sweet, just how you like it."

"It's delicious." I said flicking my tongue over the tip and getting a lingering taste of sweetness.

"Oh Julie I'm getting so close." She moaned.

"I've had sweet now give me salty." I said opening my mouth.

"Ah…ah…HAAA!" Gwen gasped as she stroked herself to finish.

She started shooting out ropes of cum, splattering the white goo all over my face, breasts, and even getting it

in my mouth. I licked my lips and then jumped up and started licking the whipped cream and sprinkles off

Gwen's breasts.

"Oh Julie you're so rough!" Gwen moaned.

I licked her breasts clean, but they were still sticky. Having gotten my fill of whipped cream I laid back and

grabbed the canister, I sprayed a nice long line of white sweetness into my cleavage.

"Why don't you have some." I licked my lips at Gwen.

She laid on top of me and ran her tongue through my deep cleavage and covered her lips and nose in

whipped cream. Gwen teased my whole body with my tongue, she grabbed the bottle of chocolate syrup

and drizzled it all over my tummy, specifically filling up my bellybutton with the sticky brown goop. She ran her

tongue all over my stomach.

"OH!" I gasped as she swirled her tongue around and licked the syrup of of my bellybutton.

"I need this." She said grinding her butt against my crotch.

"Do it." I begged.

Gwen pushed her ass down on my cock, didn't slow down and immediately started riding me.

"Oh yes….YESSS!" she moaned.

I braced her with my hands and started thrusting to meet her bounces. Her breasts were smacking around,

my own chest shaking from the force of her bounces.

"Oh baby…yes!" she moaned "I'm gonna lose it already!"

"Gwen!"

"Julie!"

"OHHHHH!"

We both moaned and climaxed at the same time, by cock spurting out cum into her pussy.

The two of us laid together, our bodies sticky from the whipped cream and syrup.

"I can't sit like this." My girlfriend said standing up.

She started to walk to the door, I watched her booty sway with each step.

"I'm gonna take a shower…care to join me?"

I smirked "Right behind you."


End file.
